


火黃日滑壘！

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 終、終於趕上了！匆忙趕回家匆忙寫好……英文有錯不要管他！我不想隨便抄電影台詞所以只好自己想><有單行本24卷的捏它！
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta





	火黃日滑壘！

一、

「哈哈哈黃瀨你這什麼爛成績！」在矮桌下的腳沒有顧忌地伸直，即使疊到了對方的大腿也毫不在意，火神看著黃瀨成績慘淡的英語卷子，忍不住大笑出聲：「猴子都可以考得比你好！」

「那小火神跟猴子也沒差多少喔？」手指點了點桌上屬於另一間高中的英語考卷，黃瀨對於火神直線條到連自己也罵進去的部份、一時覺得有點好笑：「而且小火神還是歸國子女耶，考成這樣……你就承認腦子比我還差吧。」

黃瀨從不在意自己的成績受到火神的奚落或恥笑，因為他知道開始打籃球前自己的成績有多好。黃瀨明白分數的表現和自己的智商完全無關，所以反而覺得火神每次提到成績就暴跳如雷的樣子十分有趣。

欣賞完對方漸漸因為尷尬而漲紅的臉，黃瀨才有些懶懶地趴在桌面上，斜眼覷著火神，露出開心的笑容：「有什麼關係嘛，就算是笨蛋也是一起當啊。」

火神的臉紅立刻轉往另一種意思而去。他看著那張對自己瞇著眼笑的端正臉龐，終於還是忍不住想要把滿腔的觸動轉為言語。

「You never know how you light up my life by your love.」

日語作為溝通的工具，火神尚且無法用它正確地傳達語意。最後表露的展現只換來黃瀨疑惑的眼神，但他突然覺得也沒關係了。

幸好。

幸好黃瀨的英文挺爛的。

二、

所以那句話到底是什麼意思呢？黃瀨在攝影棚一旁的椅子休息待命，腦中卻反覆思索著那句自己無法理解的話，以及當時火神的表情。

一直到交往前，黃瀨從沒看過火神露出這種神態。但是直到交往後，他看到那種樣子的機率，反而比沒有看到來得大太多。

黃瀨不曾想到火神這麼一個凶悍高大的人，也能露出這種稱為「溫柔」的表情。

黃瀨在看見了工作上的前輩時，眼睛立刻一亮。

這個前輩可是能夠獨立到國外走秀、不必攜帶翻譯的英文好手呢。

「前輩前輩，你知道這句話是什麼意思嗎？」

雖然不懂意義為何，但黃瀨的舌尖，仍然優美又準確地彈跳出那些音節。

只因為是火神所吐露的，就彷彿賦予了萬般情感的音節。

三、

黃瀨拼命地奔跑著，從來沒有這麼不顧形象過。

他氣喘吁吁地停在火神家的門口，像是惡作劇的小鬼一樣連續按著電鈴。

沒等開門的火神表現驚訝，他已經直視著對方眼睛，完美地重現了那句愛語。

**Author's Note:**

> 因為黑籃處處使用「光」的譬喻、點亮生命也很有情意、light up 還有喜悅的意思，所以就選了這句話
> 
> 「你永遠也不知道你的愛是如何照亮了我的生命」
> 
> 英文錯了就拜託忽略><
> 
> 火黃日快樂！


End file.
